


Make me

by Naughty_Kitten



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, GUYS THIS IS N O T FINISHED, Homelessness, IDK HOW TO CONTROL THE TAGS SJSJDJ, Multi, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THIS FANFIC IS NOT 1 CHAPTER LONG WJSJDJ, Tags Are Hard, There is a lot more tags that need to be added, Touch-Starved, but i don't want to hoard you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Kitten/pseuds/Naughty_Kitten
Summary: In the kingdom of Pogrivaria, young Lee Chan was ready to conquer the world in its glory. He had his mind set straight with a positive attitude. After it was revealed he was an omega, Lee Chan was abandoned by his own family and thrown to the dirty streets where many other omegas sadly lived.When the Daemond Kingdom begins to accept more people from different ranks to work in the kingdom and when it was announced that the king and queen of Pogrivaria were in search of Chan to marry their son as a wife, Chan and his friend, Ryu Gun, don't miss the chance and set out there way to escape the nightmares of Pogrivaria.Lee Chan soon enters a new and unfamiliar territory that he thought he would never enter -- the territory of mates and friendship.OrThe OT27 story of Seventeen x BTS x GOT7 that I had once written but is writing again because it came out horrible and cringey AU!OrAn AU about poor homeless omega Lee Chan finding his way to home UWU
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom & Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOOOO 
> 
> So!  
> This is the first chapter, BUT! I want to write a continuous one shot(s) so the next chapter will take a while to post :(. I don't want this story to be over 50+ pages long so I'm going to try and make it one or two or more long chapters :(. 
> 
> Anyways!  
> I hope you guys like this chapter!  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes!!!!!!!
> 
> ENJOY

As the sun arose high above the horizon, there lay a peaceful young omega; his soul still youthful, but his heart so shattered. The calmness of each haggard breath from the misty cold could leave a mark for anyone to assume. In deed, it was a sight. 

The young omega was only human, don't you say? 

A rather pretty omega, don't you agree? 

"Chan!" 

The young omega woke up with a startle. His once peaceful state gone and his tattered, small blanket sliding off his shoulder. He looked around blearily and soon caught sight of a lanky boy running over to him. 

"Wha-" 

"The king and queen of Daemond are comin'!" The boy exclaimed. As he came closer, Chan recognized him as Ryu Gun; the only boy he actually interacts with. They were both homeless - along with many other omegas - but Gun was the only one Chan actually talked with. 

Although, the early sun was high up, it was still cold as ice. The misty ice never fading away; simply hugging them all like another blanket. Chan shivered as he brought his tattered blanket closer to him - though, no avail. 

"What'd you mean?" Chan said hoarsely. His voice lacked many volume - one would say. The lack of water and food really had a toll on him.

"You know! Only the biggest kingdom in all of the hierarchies!" Gun exclaimed, "that's not the only excitin' thing!" 

Chan chuckled as he slowly got up. His tattered clothing crinkled and dirty as it didn't help him with the cold weather at all, but it was the only think the young omega could supply under the harsh weather. 

"What, Gun?" Chan sighed. A puff of smoke could be seen from his mouth. 

The lanky boy leaned in as if he was telling a secret, "they're also looking for peasants to wo'k in their kingdom!" 

Chan frowned at the word "peasant", but he knew that's what they're called anyway. The lowest rank on the hierarchy were called "Peasants", they were most often referred to people who aren't omegas, while omegas' in general were called "whores" or "play things". 

Most omegas' even believed they were nothing but "whores" or "play things" from how much society had put those thoughts into their heads. But, Chan deathly opposed the toxic names given to them. 

"And what do omegas get," Chan asked, his annoyance clear in his tone. Gun, already sensing his annoyance, chuckled. 

"They're even allowed to work!" exclaimed, "Imgine it, Chan! Us, Omegas, actually having the opportunity to work!" 

Chan couldn't believe what he heard. He simply stood frozen in the cold wind. In Pogrivaria, it was near impossible for omegas to find a job anywhere; hence why an uncomfortably large amount of omegas are homeless. 

Chan shook his head and leaned back against the col brick of the alley way, "I don't believe it." 

"Follow me! I'll prove it!" Gun said and immediately began walking out the alley way. Chan sighed as he had no choice but to follow him. The cold, frosty air hit their faces as they ran. Having only wear a thin cotton sweater in the winter weather, Chan was most definitely freezing. 

Though, he had to admit, he had it better than most homeless omegas that couldn't afford a sweater or warm clothes; some omegas who had it extremely worse had no single piece of item, they would often die within a day during the winter cold nights mainly because of hypothermia and die within a few weeks during the summer mainly because of starvation and dehydration. 

During the winter nights, Chan would hear the cries and whimpers of begging from those omegas. They would wail mostly of clothes. 

The summer nights were the worst of them all, though. Alphas on ruts and drunk would roam around every alley way in search of any homeless omegas to abuse; the naked ones would be their favorite target- and Chan was constantly the victim of their horrific cries and wails for help. 

It was madness but inevitable. 

As they ran, many people have Chan looks and some even whispered to others whilst looking at him. Chan disregarded them, thinking it was nothing more than because he was an omega running through the kingdom.

"See!" Gun exclaimed, pointing at a large crowd of people gathered, "there are large posters everywhere!" 

Chan wanted to walk up and take a look, but he knew he couldn't be close to an alpha or else he'd be arrested. An omega were nothing more than slaves and personal property, unless they were claimed by another alpha, they couldn't go near an alpha; going near them and standing next to them would indicate equality and possibly overpowerment- none that omegas had. 

Truly, sickeningly madness. 

"Come on! There's a way to get a closer look!" Gun grabbed Chan's wrist and pulled him near an abandoned building. They walked up until they were able to have a better look at the posters. 

" _Come all! Alphas, betas, even omegas! Daemond is offering a once in a lifetime chance to work under the kingdom! Don't miss your chance!_ " 

Chan widened his eyes, "the kingdom of Daemond, huh?" 

"I know right! Isn't it amazing!" Gun excitedly exclaimed, "just think about it! Us, lowlife omegas together, traveling to Daemond- the greatest kingdom in all of hierarchy- to work in the palace! Wouldn't that be adventurous and amazing?" 

Chan laughed at his friends enthusiasm, "yea, that would be amazing." 

"So, would do you say? Are you, young Lee Chan, willing to travel to the great kingdom of Daemond with me in search of a job under the same roof of the great king and queen of Daemond?" Gun grandly purposed with his hand stretched out towards Chan. 

"Wait, you're actually going?" Chan asked. 

"Well yea! I wouldn't miss this once in a lifetime opportunity!" Gun answered, "Chan, I don't want to live in this treacherous kingdom anymore. You, me, and many, many other omegas have had terrible memories here that I can't stand anymore. Everyday feels like life and death itself, and I truly worry for you the most, Chan." 

"Worry for me? Why?" 

"Chan," Gun began ever-so-softly, "you're getting weaker and weaker by day. Without proper treatment, I worry you're going to. . .to perish away soon- like the other omegas. You're above all the prettiest omega in this kingdom and so I've seen many alphas giving you looks. I fear something will happen to you." 

When Chan stayed quiet, Gun continued, "the worst of them all is when I heard the rumour of the king and queen of Pogrivaria in search of the prettiest omega they could find for their son." 

"But, what does that have to do with me? Gun, I'm certainly not the prettiest omega in this entire kingdom. What are the chances of me, a lowlife thing, marrying the future king?" 

"No! You don't understand! People have been talking about you!" Gun exclaimed 

Chan furrowed his eyebrows, "what'd you talking about?" 

"People have been talking about you towards the king and queen! They've described you as a thin and frail omega with looks that could conquer the princess of Pogrivaria!" 

"What?" 

"Yea! Now the king and queen demand they find the omega!" Gun said, "Chan! Please! Come with me? I don't want to lose another family member." 

At this point, Gun was pleading. Chan stood there in utter shock. No words could form. 

"Chan. . . Please say something," Gun pleaded. 

"But- but, what'd I do? Everyone has probably heard of me at this point. Honestly, I don't even know if they're actually talking me, but I won't risk anything," Chan said. 

"I found a cloak big enough to hide your face. You can use that! And I'll make sure to use every secret shortcut I know that will lead us out of Pogrivaria!" Gun said. 

Chan still wasn't sure about anything at this point, but he knew he could trust his only best friend, so he nodded and grabbed his hand. Gun smiled and gave Chan's hand a gentle squeeze; to which Chan squeezed back. 

°•° 

Gun had led Chan back to the alley way where they lived. There still many omegas sleeping in the dark corners, but they could also be dead. The thought of some of them dead gave shivers to Chan, so he immediately looked away. 

"Here, quickly wear these!" Gun gave a dirty brown cloak and a dirty mask. Chan cringed at the dirtiness and stinky smell, but he wore it without any complaint. 

"Yea, I know it's extremely dirty and smelly, but that's what I get for going through the dumpster," Gun chuckled. Chan wanted to throw up badly, but he forced himself to keep it in. 

"Come on!" Gun grabbed Chan's hand, "now, I would go at night, but I want to badly get out of here and I don't want to risk you getting caught. We're going to act normal and walk normally. I'll lead the way and make sure no one catches you. You stay with your head down and quiet." 

Gun made sure to talk lowly so that no one could hear them. Chan nodded and shifted the cloak so that it was fully covering his eyes. He gave Gun's hand a light squeeze to indicate he was ready. 

And then they were off on their way. 

°•° 

Chan and Gun were able to walk through the suburban part of Pogrivaria, but the troubling part soon came as quickly as expected: the bazaar. 

In every kingdom, there were multiple bazaars and markets. But, there was also the main one. The one that was first to receive the trade. The main bazaar was always the busiest and the crowdest. On this day, it was extra busy and crowded; after the news of the kingdom of Daemond accepting any rank of any gender to work in the kingdom and the palace, the citizens of Pogrivaria were in rush and demand of resources of any kind for their job at Daemond--whether they be working in the palace or trading. 

"Alright," Gun said, "we've gone this far, we can make it through the bazaar too!" 

Chan was of course worried, but he made sure to take a deep breath and give Gun's hand another squeeze. They began walking towards the busy marketplace. 

As they got closer and closer, they could hear the voices of many people; some yelling in bargaining to gain more costumers others demanding for an item, kids yelling at each other and parents yelling at the kids for fooling around. 

The afternoon had arrived by now, making the air briskly, yet raw. The sun was out, but it failed to provide much warmth. Chan's fingers were frozen and his body shaking, but he knew Gun was having it worse considering his friend wasn't wearing any cloak or mask to protect his body; even if the items were dirty and full of mold. 

_"Fresh tasty apples! Get your fresh tasty apples! Picked right from the best apple trees known to mankind! Get them right here!"_

_"Warm woven cloth right here, everyone! It's half the price today!"_

_"Jackie! Jae! Come back here right now! Wait till we get home you two!"_

_"Can I please have that? Pretty please?"_

_"Sir! Sir! Do you have sheep cloth? I'm in desperate need of such immediately!"_

People were yelling left to right and the talking was endless. Animals letting out their noises and the smell of spices filled the air. Although it was noisy and loud, it was endearingly beautiful for Chan. 

"Isn't it beautiful, Chan?" Gun asked in amazement. His eyes wide, trying to take everything in. 

"Yea. . It is beautiful," Chan whispered. 

"Imagine if we could afford everything here?" 

Chan chuckled, "if only that was real." 

"But, imagine!" 

"Gun, I'm sorry, but I lost my imagination at age sixteen!" 

"Okay. . But imagine!" 

"Gun-" 

Just then, Chan dumped into another women. The women was big and rather buff with a height that stood at over five feet; possibly sixty-nine inches. She turned around with a large grumble and gave Chan a deathly glare. 

"Omegas," the women disrelished with her face curled in disgust. 

Alpha. 

"W-we're s-sorr-" 

"'W-we're s-sorry!'," the women ridiculed in mockery before scoffing loudly, "you filthy things are nothing more than slaves and disgusting creatures! I'm ashamed to have touched you!" 

"We're v-very sorr-" 

"Oh please! Touch me again and I'll make sure you never touch anyone ever again!" 

"Well that was. . dumb," Chan blurted out. 

Gun's head snapped towards him in pure shock, "chan-" 

"Ujin! Young-Il! There you two are!" A hand grabbed both Chan and Gun's ear and pulled them back. 

"Hey-"

"You two are in so much trouble! Didn't I tell you to stay close to me!" The stranger exclaimed in disappointment. 

"What-" 

The stranger let go of their ears and began bowing down towards the woman furiously, "I'm dearly sorry, ma'am! My omegas and I got separated and they were too busy trying to look for me that they didn't see you! My deep apologizes!" 

The women gave the stranger a scoff, "teach your omegas some manners! _Hmph_!" 

The women walked away immediately after. Chan and Gun looked at the women then at the boy that helped them. The stranger let out a deep sigh and turned towards the two with a smile. Chan had to admit, the boy looked rather handsome indeed. 

"Hello!" The boy said, "I'm sorry to bother you! My names Mark Tuan and you guys looked like you needed help, so I came. I'm sorry for hurting your ears!" 

Gun and Chan continued to stare in surprise before Chan spoke up, "oh! Uh- thank you! We needed that help! I'm Lee Chan and that's Ryu Gun, my best friend." 

"It's nice to meet you two, Chan and Gun. Where're you two off to?" Mark asked. 

"We're off to the Daemond Kingdom in search of the job offer that has went around. What about you?" Gun answered.

Mark chuckled, "Same as you two. I'm from the Daemond Kingdom but I'm here for other supplies I ran out of." 

Chan raised his eyebrows, "you're a trader?" 

"Yea-" 

"Wait a minute!" Gun suddenly exclaimed, "aren't you Trader Tuan!" 

Mark smiled shyly, "I wish, but I'm sadly not. Trader Tuan was my father, not me." 

Chan looked between Gun and Mark in confusion, "what's so special about being Trader Tuan?" 

"Trader Tuan was known for his exotic trade collections back then. He sold all sorts of items that went from the shinest diamond to the rarest cloth! No one actually knows how Trader Tuan was able to collect all those, but it was incredible! And so he became very famous," Gun answered. 

Chan furrowed his eyebrows, "'was'? What happened to him?" 

"I want to tell you, but maybe somewhere else," Mark leaned in as if he was telling a secret, "it's kinda of information that no one knows." 

"Oh cool!" Gun exclaimed, "we're exceptionals!" 

Mark smiled, "yea! I have a strong feeling I can trust you guys. Now, come on. I'll show you to my ride." 

Chan and Gun followed Mark lead them. Everyone was continuously busy and it seemed as though more people entered the bazaar, resulting in overcrowding. Chan bumped into several people, but this time, they were too busy to take notice; Chan couldn't have been more happier. Mark made sure to look back every now and then to make sure Chan and Gun were still on his trail. Chan smiled at his kindness. He couldn't help but feel a sense of disgust at himself. Knowing the fact that he was dirty and smelly, he probably could contaminate Mark's carriage. No matter what it was, truly. What would Mark think if he found out him and Gun were nothing more than filthy homeless omegas in desperate need of a job? Would he turn away in disgust and make derogatory comments like the others? Would he feel bad and pity them like some? Or would he do none of those and simply ignore them like many do? 

The thought of judgment scared Chan deeply--even if he didn't show it. Although seeing a homeless omega in the street was rather normal in Pogrivaria and the judgment that clouded the minds of many people towards omegas in general was natural, it didn't erase the insecurities and fear from Chan. What would they think of him if they found out he was thrown away from his own home for being an omega? Would they agree and throw him away if he was their child? Would they feel remorse and pity him? What would his parents think of him right now? 

Every thought clouded Chan's broken, yet strong willed mind in many ways; every insecurity to every anger that ran through his head. Would Mark also feel anger if Chan told him his own parents abandoned him? The thought of the trader feeling anger and defending Chan brought an unknown feeling towards him. He's never felt this way. It brought a smile to his lips and a blush to his cheeks. It was truly a mysterious territory Chan has never step foot in. 

"Okay!" Mark exclaimed, bringing Chan back to reality, "we're here! Everyone, meet my horse, Browny! As you can see, he's called Browny because of his brown skin colour." 

Browny had a wagon attached to him. The wagon was filled with wheat and many bag full of apples. Mark took a seat on the wagon and motioned them over. Chan and Gun complied and sat on the wagon, as well. They were a few minutes away from the bazaar. They were far enough that there wasn't busy crowds or running children, but the noises from the bazaar could still be heard. 

"So, my father--Trader Tuan--became very ill when I was only four and sadly passed away," Mark said. 

"So that's what happened. . Interesting," Gun said. 

"Wait why is it so interesting? What happened?" Chan asked. Frustration starting to built up. 

Mark, sensing his frustration, said, "well. . people began making weird theories and such about what happened to my father after his disappearance. They'd say things like 'Trader Tuan was murdered' or 'Trader Tuan was ambushed and died', and some other weird theories. My father would travel across the country in search of something newer and better than the last item he'd find, and so that's why people made the theory that was he 'ambushed and died'. It was weird and each one would get weirder and weirder."

"Oh." 

"Yea. . ."

"Anyways, Chan and I are off on a great mission and we have to keep going!" Gun exclaimed. Chan felt a wave of sadness wash over his body at the reminder that he had to keep walking and leave Mark. 

"Oh," Mark simply said. 

"Yea. . we have to get there as fast as possible so we can get a job!" Gun said, "it was nice meeting you-" 

"I can take you!" Mark exclaimed suddenly. 

"I- what?" Gun said with a puzzled face. 

Mark looked down shyly, "I-I mean. . I can take you guys to Daemond if you'd like. I'm supposed to head back by noon, and besides, Daemond is very far from here. It would take you guys weeks--probably months--to reach the kingdom by foot. By then, the job offer would already be gone. So, why don't I give you guys a ride?" 

Chan felt the happiness surge right through him again and immediately said, "yes!" 

When Gun and Mark both looked at him in surprise, Chan snapped his head down with a dark blush, "I mean, yes. . we would love if you gave us a ride. . ." 

Gun raised his eyebrows in surprise while Mark smiled brightly, "of course! I'm glad you accepted my offer. . ." 

Gun looked between Mark and Chan in confusion, "wha-" 

"Let's get going then!" Chan quickly said, "if that's okay with you!" 

Mark immediately shook his head and got off the wagon, "no no! of course! You can hop right in and we'll get going!" 

"Okay- t-thank you so much!" Chan blushed with a deep bow.

"You don't have to thank me! Everything's all good!" Mark quickly walked to the front and began setting everything up to go. Chan and Gun climbed on board on the wagon. There were several ropes tied around the wagon so that the items would'nt fall off, but the two could manage. 

As everything was being set up, Gun gave Chan a cheeky look, "so. . you and Mark huh?" 

Chan scoffed but the blush still formed on his cheeks, "shut it!" 

"okay okay!" Gun laughed out loud, "but, I mean, you two would make the perfect couple-" 

"Ryu Gun!" 

"Okay okay! I'll stop this time!" 

**Author's Note:**

> So. . . . . 
> 
> What'd you guys think?????
> 
> Now, once again, the next chapter will take a very long time to finish considering I don't want a continuous book of chapters.  
> I hope you guys are very patient >^<
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!  
> PLEASE STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY!!  
> I LOVE YOU!


End file.
